Scarlet
by nacheell
Summary: RoyxOC After the lost of Anastasia SanClair parents she moves to live with her only family her godfather Oliver Queen. Unknown to Oliver that she has a plan of her own to make sure that the person who killed her parents see justice. But after being poison for such a long time will she be able to live long enough to out grown the side effects and to have the love she always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: A Triadic Beginning**

_Everything is quite. Red… the color of the floor. A warm liquid going down my arm. Three people lie on the floor dead; I didn't even have to check. My parents are dead by gun shot. The third guy… well he was hit with a green arrow. A bow in my hand as I stare at the man who kill my parent; that's when I heard a gasp and turn around to see my butler._

"Miss Anna," he said.

"Call the police," I said as I handed him the bow. "Put this in my father's office."

"Yes miss," he left the room.

_After that everything was a blur. The police came and check out the scene. A few days later I knew I was traveling to Star City, to my only living relative my Godfather Oliver Queen. I arrive at the Queen Manor in the morning. The only people who came with me are the police. The officer rang the bell a few times before a butler answers it. _

Anastasia walks into the manor until they got to a room.

"This will be your room for now on," the butler said.

"And my Uncle?"

"Master Oliver didn't come to home until late this morning," he said.

"I see," she started to walk out of the room. "I like to have a look around by myself."

Anastasia walks around the manor starting to see what was what so she wouldn't get lost. Then she started to smell food and follow the scent until she made her way into the kitchen. A older women was cooking when she turn around and saw Anastasia she drop a plate.

"Oh no," she said. "I'm very sorry; I'll clean this up right away, Soy tan estúpido, estúpido."

"Tú no estúpido," she said. "Debería haber dicho algo. Lo siento por asustarte."_You're__not__stupid__. I __should've__said__something. Sorry for scaring you._

The women look at her in surprise.

"Your Spanish is very good," she said.

"I've been taught to learn different languages, when I was little Spanish is the one I remember the most," Anastasia said with a smile. "My name is Anastasia; you can call me Anna if you like what's yours?"

"Lucy"

"Bien Lucy, no puedo esperar para comer. Lo que usted esta coninan do huele de maravilla," she said. _Well Lucy, I can't wait to eat. Whatever you're cooking smells wonderful._

"Gracias. Yo solo te va a hacer un plato" _Thank you. I was just going to make you a plate._

"Esta bien que me comer aqui? Me sentire mejor que comer en el comedor." _Is it okay for me to eat here? I'll feel better than eating in the dinning room._

"Esta bien. Maestro Oliver no sera hast por un buen rato asi que," Lucy said as she set the plate of food in front of Anna. "comerse" _It's fine. Master Oliver won't be up for quit a while so… eat up._

"Gradicas," Anna started to eat. "Oh this is really good."

"Thank you"

Anna started to finish her food.

"Thank you, Lucy," she said. "Can I help you clean up?"

"No dear it's okay"

"Then I'll go walk around," Anna left the kitchen and started to walk around the Manor. Just as she was getting bored she starts to hear voices.

"Did you see the newspaper?" a young voice said.

"Yeah," an older a deeper voice said as she notices it was her Uncles. "It said Green Arrow has killed the man responsible for Alex and Patricia deaths."

"You couldn't have done it?"

"Oh course not we were out patrolling the city," her uncle said.

Without being notice Anna walks away from the door and finds her way to the back yard. She started to walk along the path way. Thinking of the conversation that her "uncle" was having.

"I made things worse for him," she said. She was about to walk even further when she heard her name. When she turn around a bit away from him. Oliver Queen stood tall at the door way. Anna ran to him giving him a hug once they met. "Uncle Oliver!"

"Good to see you Anna," Oliver said.

"Uncle Oliver its been forever," she said.

"Uncle… I thought that you said that she was your goddaughter?"

Anastasia looks at the voice and saw a guy with red hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and looks around her age. There was something about him that she didn't like. But why? Her heart started to beat a little faster when she looks at him.

"Quelque chose doit etre mal avec moi," she said in a low voice. _Something must be wrong with me._

"Huh?"

Sorry, nothing," she looks towards Oliver. "You haven't introduced us yet."

"Anastasia this is Roy Harper, Roy this is my goddaughter Anastasia SanClair," he said.

"Nice to meet you"

"You as well," Anna said.

"Anna, Roy also live with me you can say I adopted him," Oliver said.

"Oh a ward," she said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Oh, then were the same age then," she said with a smile.

"I hope that the both of you would be able to get along," Oliver said.

"We will," she said. "And the both of you can help me with a little project I'm having." The both of them look at each other. Hours later both Roy and Oliver where carrying many bags of clothes and shoes.

"I think that this is enough," Oliver said.

"Yeah, it's a little bit too much," Roy said.

"Aww, this is nothing I just want a laptop and printer then we can go back"

"Printer," the both of them said.

"Suck it up, a guy is supposed to be tough," it was late that night when they got home they put all of the bags in her room.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Oliver said following Roy out the door.

"Alright give me a minute so I can change," Anna said as she waves them out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room Anna pulled out her new laptop and started it up. Once on and connected to the internet she open one of her heels and takes out a flash drive puts it into the computer; it had files of LexCorp building and the blue prints. She was reading it when her cell phone rang. "Hello"

"Miss Anna, it's ready"

"Good, I'll pick it up tomorrow night"

"Miss Anna, this… you shouldn't"

"James, I'll be over tomorrow be ready," she hung up the phone and change into a white dress and headed towards the dining room.

She was beautiful. Roy couldn't stop thinking about her, Anastasia. With long red hair deep ass fire and blue eyes as the ocean; walk into the dining hall with a simplest white dress that clung close to her as is flow naturally.

"I was just about to go and send Roy to get you," Oliver walks over to her and helps her into her seat. "You look lovely just like your mother… did you get lost?"

"Thank you but I'm not just like her, I couldn't choose what to wear"

Lucy came in with the food and when Anastasia saw what they were having she grab on to her arm.

"Lucy, ¿ pueda tener unas galletas y un vaso de agua? Mi gargarta esta un poco seco," she said. _Lucy, can I have some cracker and a cup of water? My throat is a bit dry._

"Yes…" she looks at Oliver, "por supuesto." Lucy left the room and quickly came back with the crackers and cup of water.

"Your Spanish is perfect," Oliver complimented her.

"Yes one of my favorite languages father made me learn," she said. "Best to know what they are talking about so there is no confusion later."

"Yes, always business with him," Oliver said.

"Yes, but enough about them how are you uncle? When I came you were still asleep"

"Sorry about that I pulled an all-nighter last night"

"So, you were out playing around," Oliver almost spills his drink.

"What?"

"You didn't have to act that surprise last time I visit you had a blonde… brunette… no definitely both of them around your arms," she said.

"That was a long time ago"

"Two, Dinah would love to hear that," Roy said. Both Roy and Anastasia both started to laugh. They all continue to eat and have a good conversation.

"So where do you go to school?" Roy asks.

"I was home school; my parents were a bit overprotective"

"I'm sorry for your lost," Anastasia shook her head.

"Don't worry about it there in a better place and the criminal was killed to they can rest in peace," she said. "Roy do you have school?"

"Royal Academy," he said. "I'm not really into it as much as others but at least I'm able to get the work done."

"To go to a school…"

"Anastasia"

"Please call me Anna"

"I like Anastasia better than that nickname," Roy said as he starts to walk ahead. They soon end up at her door and again another weird silence.

"Well thank you for walking me," she said.

"No problem"

"Night"

"Night," Anastasia went into her room and slowly close the door. Taking off her dress and low heels she fell on the bed.

"It's a little hot… I'll just take a shower in the morning."

AN: Thanks for reading I didn't know it was going to be this long when I wrote it on paper I thought that it would been at least four pages well please review any type of comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 2: The Birth of Scarlet**

It was hotter than Anastasia thought. She was burning up and didn't even feel better after taking a cold shower. Soon she found herself in the gym. As she was walking around the gym her eyes landed on to a bow and arrows, and a target board.

_It's been a while since I had practice. When I pick up the arrow and bow; line the bow properly pulled back on the string and release. Dead center and each arrow that was release after that were in the middle. Just as I release the fifth one and it hit the center I heard someone clapping._

Anastasia turned around and saw Roy. Heat rising from her cheeks she looks away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to use them… are they your?"

"As much as they are your," he said as he went and walk a bit in front of her. "You're pretty good"

"It's just a hobby I took up," Roy went and grabs a bag from the corner of the room.

"How about trying to hit moving targets?" just as Roy said that he threw a tennis ball up into the air and Anastasia shot it dead center into the wall. She smiles at him.

Roy smiles back this time throwing two balls in the air. Just like last time she hit both of them perfectly.

"Is that it?" Anastasia said. Roy smiled and started to throw ball after ball until the last one but he saw that the last one fell on the floor. "I ran out of arrow," Anastasia went and lay on the floor. Roy went and sat next to her.

"I could have got that one," he said teasingly.

"Stop bragging… thank you"

"Huh? For what?"

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I'm glad that where friends," she said.

"Yeah friends," Roy got up and left the room.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

Later that day, Anastasia was looking at the printout of all of the blue prints to the LexCorp. Then her phone went off and she put on a pair of jeans, a tank top and some sneakers and left her room just as she was about to turn into the main hall; she bump into Oliver literally.

"Ouch"

"Anna are you okay?" he asks.

Anastasia looks up at her Uncle to see that he wasn't alone.

"Where you heading off to?" he asks.

"Shopping"

"Then I'll…"

"For girl stuff," she said, knowing that Oliver wouldn't dare to try to go.

"How about I go?"

Anastasia looks at the women up and down. She didn't show any ounce of fear nor did she flinch like others have. Anastasia approve of this women but she need to leave.

"Your Dinah right, nice to meet you," in a moment Anastasia eyes that were bright suddenly turn empty. "I want to be alone," that's all Anastasia said before exiting the door.

"Cute girl," Dinah said.

"Let it go Dinah she just lost her parents"

Anastasia took a cab all the way to Metropolis. It's been about two hours before leaving the Queen Manor. She didn't want to lie to her Uncle but she already caused him trouble without even trying. After tonight she won't cause him anymore problems.

The cab stop right in front of a small house, Anastasia pay for the fare and walk to the door and rang the bell. It was her butler that opens the door.

"Miss"

"James"

"It's this way Miss," they go in the back room and lay at the foot of the bed was a rectangular box. Anastasia went and open the box. Inside was folded nicely were clothes. "Miss Anna, I don't think that you should do this," Anastasia starts to take off her clothes.

"I made up my mind James, I don't think I'll go back to my uncles after this," Anastasia hand him a piece of paper. "Give this to my Uncle."

Anastasia went and put on tight red leather pants, then a red and black shirt that stops way above her belly button, then red and black knee high heel boots. To top it all off she wore a black masks.

"Miss," Anastasia went and move the cloth and under was a bow and red arrows and a sword; putting the arrows on her upper back and the sword on her lower back.

"Thank you for everything I'll contact you when I can," with that Anastasia left.

It's been a few hours and Oliver was starting to get worry. Anastasia wasn't back from shopping and it was getting dark. He was pacing around in his office while Dinah was sitting around.

"Just calm down," she said. "She'll be back when she calms down."

"Your right, but the person who wanted her parents, dead could also want her out of the picture as well"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," it was Roy.

"I hope I'm not bothering you two," he said.

"It's fine what's wrong?"

"Well I've been thinking for a while… is it possible that Anastasia could have killed the third person"

"No she was never…"

"We were in the gym the other day and she found the bow and arrows that I forgot to put away. She really does have perfect aim with still and moving objects"

Oliver bolted out of the room and ran down the hall to Anastasia room. Dinah and Roy was right behind him. When he open the door he was shock to see a whole bunch of papers on her bed. The three of them walks in and Oliver saw the blue prints of LexCorp building.

"LexCorp"

Dinah walks over to the computer and was looking through files after files.

"It looks like that Anna was keeping track of everything business wise that her father and his company were in," she said.

Oliver phone went off in that moment. He didn't recognize the number but answer it.

"Hello"

"Master Oliver this is James the butler of the SanClair manor"

"James, what can I do for you," he asks.

"Can you stop Miss Anna?" he said. "I did my best to try to stop her, but she stubborn like her father"

"James"

"Oh, yes right Lex Luthor was behind the gun man"

Lex was typing away on his computer. Making the will of Mr. and Mrs. SanClair is a small task that he'll enjoy in his favor. Now all he has to do is wait for that stupid girl to die then the land, the money, and there company will be his. But the dam girl is taking too long. He ran out of patience once and hire a hit man to kill all three of them but Green Arrow got in the way. Surprisingly, Green Arrow was able to take a life, maybe they had more in common than he thought. Just as he was about done with the will all the files including the will started to be deleted and clear off his computer even the backup data.

"No, no, no," he yelled. "This cannot be happening!"

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble Lexy," Lex looks up to see a girl dress in all red, standing a bit away from him.

"Who are you? How did you get into my office?"

"Lexy shouldn't you be more worry about your computer right now," Lex looks down at his computer and all of his data has been deleted. Angry Lex stood up.

"Is this some type of joke!" that moment an arrow went right pass his face.

"Now Lexy it's no joke," she said. "Think of it as a new beginning. You have no data that will connect you to the SanClair Corp."

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Scarlet"

AN: I kind a use the a scene from the Arrow TV series I love it so if you see some comparison then you'll know why


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 3: First Flame**

"Scarlet?"

"Hey, don't blame me for the name my mother gave me," she said.

"And what is your connection between the SanClair Company"

"Just think of me as there guardian angel," Lex was reaching for something but an arrow went and scratch the side of his face leaving a really deep cut. It started to bleed and Lex grabs his face. "That wasn't a very smart move Lexy," she said. "But I'll let you in on a secret these arrows that been aiming at you is cover with the same poison that you used on Miss SanClair."

"Damn it"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a choice die slowly or a quick death like the SanClair," she said.

"Do your worst"

"Wise choice," she aims the arrow at his heart all of a sudden she started to get dizzy. And she started to tremble.

"It looks like you been effective too," he said. Scarlet shook her head and release the arrow but it was hit by a different arrow, a green arrow. Lex collapse because of the pain in his cheek. Green Arrow walks over to her and grabs her bow.

"Uncle Ollie, I'm sorry, I don't want to have other end up like me… I didn't want to cause you trouble…" She fell into Oliver's arms. "Sorry," she passes out.

It was hot… It was burning hot… Anastasia body started to heat up…she need water…

Anastasia open her eyes to see that she was drench in her own sweat. She was in her room alone. Then she saw a pitcher of water and a glass on the table. She reach for it but they both crash on the ground. Anastasia step off the bed and onto the floor but has no strength what so ever and landed in the broken glass and water. She went over to the curtain and tried to pull herself up but only pulled it down. Nothing was going right so she lay there in the mess unable to move.

The sound of the door open made her close her eyes.

"Anastasia"

A familiar voice

"Oh, Anastasia," warm arms envelope her. She slowly open her eyes and saw Roy.

"Roy," she barely manages to get his name pass her lips. "It's so hot, it's so hot," Lucy came into the room as Anastasia was closing her eyes.

"Oh, my"

"Lucy I need Ice and a wet towel and get something for her feet, she has glass in it."

"Yes, sir," she left the room and Oliver came in.

"How is she?"

"It's getting worst she's burning up," Lucy came in and Roy laid Anastasia down on the bed but she never let go of his hand.

The next time Anastasia woke up Roy was next to her asleep holding her hands. Slowly she let go of his hand and crawl towards the end of the bed.

"Anastasia," Roy started to rub his eyes. Anastasia just made it to the bathroom door before Roy picks her up. "Anastasia you should be laying down"

"Shower… water… cold," Roy opens the bathroom door with one hand and carrying Anastasia in the other. When they go inside, he turn the cold shower nob on and open the shower door. They both step inside. Roy held her around her waist. She leans her head back and her face and her hair got wet. She looks at Roy who was getting a little wet and moves back a little and got him under the water too.

"Damn that's cold," Anastasia started to laugh. "I'm happy you think that this is funny"

"Sorry," she said. She looks at Roy who licks his lips. She tip toe her way up to his high just as she was inches away from his, he turn away at the last moment.

"You can stand on your own right," he asks.

"Yeah," Roy let go of her and exit the shower then the bathroom. Roy walks down the hall and into his room.

"Damn it"

The doctor came out of Anastasia room and walk towards Oliver.

"So how is she?"

"She's going to be fine… Do you know if she was on any medication?"

"No not that I know of"

"Well she going through a drug withdrawal"

"And the fever?"

"It's just a part of the whole stage don't worry she'll be fine in a day or two," he said as he left.

Anastasia got out of bed feeling a little bit better now that the doctor came along. Walking out to the bathroom and close and lock the door. Turning on the knobbed; she tries to washing her face but didn't feel any water. She looks in the mirror and was that her hair turn into fire and her eyes were yellow and the rest of her body was out line by a red flame. She screams.

Dinah came over to see how Oliver and Anna were holding up. Walking down the hall hoping to find Oliver in his office but not like she would like to find him staring out the window.

"You look busy," she said.

"Dinah"

"You don't look so good you okay?"

"It's just that Anna and all the stuff that she's been through now to top it all off drugs," he said.

"Oliver, I was thinking that I should take Anastasia under my wing"

"No, she just confuses right now, she…"

"Confuses, yes," Dinah said, "But she made one thing clear, she wants to protect others. Anastasia is a smart girl with or without my training she going to find a way to help others."

All of a sudden the both of them heard a scream and recognize that is was Anna. They ran to her room and saw smoke coming from the bathroom.

"Anna it's me Ollie open the door," he said.

"No go away!"

"You had your chance," Dinah kick the door open and saw that most of the smoke came from the shower. When Dinah open the shower door she saw her. "Anna," she lifted up her head.

"Don't let them see me please don't let them"

Dinah close the door. Then she picks up her cell and dials some numbers.

"Hey Bats, I need a favor," she said. "Well it's about…."

Hours later Anastasia was back to normal sitting on her bed looking at two silver bands on her wrists. Dinah was still in the room with her.

"Anastasia," she look at Dinah. "Do you know Oliver other self?"

"Green Arrow"

"And Roy's?"

"…. Speedy?"

"Yes," she said. "We all know each other I'm know as Black Canary."

"Your…"

"I want to know if you would like to train under me and protect others learn how to protect others," she said.

"When do I start," Anastasia said as Canary smile.

"Now things will change first you'll be living with me and not Oliver so pack some clothes and lets go," Dinah said that as she left the room.

Anastasia stood at the door of Roy's room she knock on the door.

"Roy," she walks in and Roy got up from his bed.

"Anasta…" he wasn't able to say the rest of her name before she lock lips with his. The soft touch of her lips quickly heated up and she stops.

"That was…"

"Hot," Anastasia smile. "I'm leaving but I won't forget Roy…." She let the room Roy quickly exited the door and saw Anastasia hugging Oliver then leaving with Dinah.

That was the last time I saw him its been two years but now today is the day…

AN: next chapter will be my own version of Independence Day


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4: Independence Day**

**In Washington DC**

Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash and Kid Flash all were walking inside.

"Ready to see the interstation," Green Arrow said.

"Born that way"

"Have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time"

"Don't call us sidekicks not after today"

"Sorry," Kid Flash said as he moves a bit further from Speedy. "First time at the hall I'm a little overwhelmed"

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was under whelmed why can't anybody just be whelmed," they enter the great all to see all of the statues of the superhero. "Oh maybe that's why?"

The main door open and there was Red Tornado and J'onn J'onzz.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome," Jon said as he turns around and leads the way inside. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, the galley and library."

When they went inside they see Black Canary and Scarlet talking to one another.

"Your late don't you think," Scarlet said. She walks over to Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Had a little run in with Junior," Green Arrow said.

"I think you're getting taller," she said as she looks towards Speedy.

"You're just short"

"Short?"

"Well," Flash said. "Make yourselves at home"

Everyone sat down except for Speedy and Scarlet. Speedy looks at the others as they were talking when they were going to leave.

"That's it!"

"Speedy," but he ignored her.

"You promise us a real look inside not some glorified back stage pass," he said.

"It's a first step," Aquaman said. "You've been granted access of what a few others haven't."

"Oh really," he points up. "Who cares about which side of the glass; that were on."

"Roy," she said trying to calm him down but he gone off in his own little rampage.

"Roy, you just need to be patience"

"What I need is respect," he turns to the other. "Their treating us like kids, worst like sidekicks, we deserved better than this," the boy look at each other this time Scarlet was finding it hard to look a Speedy in the eye. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game today was supposed to be step one of being full-fledged members of the league.

"Well sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ"

"Except that this isn't the real HQ," all the members of the league look shock.

"Roy, wait," Scarlet started but again she was ignore and push aside.

"The real thing is an orbiting statalight called the Watch Tower," Green Arrow turn to look at Batman gaze first knowing that out of everyone if it was a no it really was a no.

"I know, I know I just thought we can make an exception," Bat-glare. "Or not"

"You're not making your case any better," Aquaman said as he was trying to make a good thing out of a bad situation. "Stand down son or…"

"Or what you'll send me to my room," Speedy said to Aquaman and turning back to Green Arrow. "And I'm not your son, I'm not even his I thought I was his partner… but not anymore," Speedy threw his hat on the ground and turns to leave.

"Speedy wait," she grabs his arm but he brushes it off and left. Scarlet stood there looking at her hand.

"You're not ready," that was the last thing he said.

A transmission went on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League," the league looks up at the screen. "There been an explosion at project Cadmus"

"I had my suspicion about Cadmus this shows a perfect opportunity to…" another transmission cam on; it proved itself to be a higher priory. Batman turn towards the boys.

"Say put"

"What, why?"

"This is a league mission"

"You're not train"

"Since when?"

"You're not train as a part of this team," Batman gives them a look.

"But for now stay put," leaving them there.

Canary looks at Scarlet and shook her head and left with the others.

"When were ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like… like sidekicks," kid flash said.

"My mentor, my king I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said.

"Trust us they don't even trust us with the basic"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question why didn't we leave with Speedy," Robin said. That gave Scarlet a mental shock back into reality. She walks over to Robin and puts an arm around him.

"Robin, can you hack into this computer and find out about that fire," she said. "I want to know everything about Cadmus."

Robin starts to type away on the computer until is gave him the files of Cadmus.

"Whoa…. How are you doing that?" KF asks.

"Same system as the Batcave," he said.

"And you got boy genius here," Scarlet said.

"Okay project Cadmus genetic lab," he started to read.

"Like I care," Scarlet said "just point me in the right direction"

"DC"

"Thanks see yah boys"

"Where are you going?"

"Investigating, I wasn't told to stay put," she said.

"I'm in," Robin said.

"If you're going; I'm going," KF said as we turn back to look at Aqualad.

"Just like that," he said. "We're a team on a mission."

"If you don't want to come then stay her I don't care what you do," she said.

Just as part of the building explodes Kid Flash was up to the building and catches the falling workers.

"We need a plan," Robin disappeared. "Robin"

"I'll meet you inside, I just found me a snack," Scarlet ran right in front of the building extended her hands and the fire started to come straight at her and into her palms. While she did that Aqualad got the people off the roof and went into the room.

"Appreciate the help," he said.

"What you handle it," Robin said as he was looking through the computer.

Scarlet was walking down the hall when she saw the elevator close.

"That's weird," she said.

"You saw it too," Aqualad said standing next to her. Robin looked at the elevator.

"This is wrong; this is a highway express elevator it doesn't belong on a two story building"

"Not what I saw either," Scarlet said. Aqualad open the door and you see that the elevator went many floors down. Robin went down first then Aqualad and Kid Flash. They stop at Sub-Level 26 and Robin hacks the door open. Once open Kid Flash runs down the hall and sees Giant monsters walking. "What are they?"

Soon they find out the main reason for Cadmus building living weapons. All of a sudden Guardian came and attack them. Robin and Scarlet got out of the room the fastest leaving Kid Flash and Aqualad. Once in the elevator they started to go down.

"This is getting out of hand," Aqualad said starting to worry when calling the league didn't work.

"Aww, it just getting fun," Scarlet said. The door open there wasn't anyone waiting for them. "No fun at all"

"This isn't a game!" Aqualad yelled at him.

"Whatever," Scarlet walks ahead of them, so which hallway? Inny minny mighty," a Gnomon went and appear in front of her. "Moe it is," she ran down the hall with the other right behind her.

Scarlet ran through the doors just before they were closing.

"Hurry," they three of them ran inside once inside. Robin lock the door.

"Were safe"

"Were trap"

"You guys might want to have a look at this," Kid Flash said as he turn on the lights and they saw a young superman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 5: Fireworks**

"Let him out," Scarlet said.

"What is he?"

"A clone of superman"

"It doesn't matter, let him out, now," Scarlet yelled the last parting making the three of them jump.

"Right," Robin went and freed the boy. Scarlet went up to him.

"Is she always like this?" Aqualad asks.

"Only when she's pissed," Robin said.

"Hey, are you awake?" Superboy opens his eyes and saw then. He looks down at Scarlet and grabs her around the throat with one hand threw her at a wall.

"Scarlet!"

Superboy went straight and tackles Aqualad.

_Damn it Scarlet get up…_

The last thing she saw was Kid Flash being thrown before passing out.

"Damn it my head," Scarlet woke up to Kid Flash yelling. "Just shut up will you."

"I am a Gnomorph close of the Superman to replace Superman if necessary."

"We can show you introduce you to Superman."

"No they cannot, back to your pod."

* * *

They started the cloning process but soon after Superboy came back and help. Robin final freed himself.

"Good thing Batman wasn't here or he'll have my head for taking forever"

"That's what your worry about," Kid Flash said.

"I'll grab Kid mouth you get the other two," Robin said.

They were all down Scarlet punch the tube that contains her DNA and it broke into many pieces extending her hand fire came out until there was nothing left. Robin blew up the rest.

They ran down the hall until they got to an elevator shaft. They made it to sub-level 15 before they were crawling in an air shaft.

"Do you know I hate close spaces," Scarlet said.

"Shh listen," Superboy said.

"He did not just…"

"Were being follow," they left the air shaft and Robin hack the motion sensors.

"Let's go," Kid Flash ran up the stairs first with everyone following behind knock out any Gnomes who came in the way up then hit a dead end and was surrounded by Gnomes.

"I choose freedom," Superboy said.

All of a sudden Doctor Disment drank a liquid and started to change into a monster. Superboy attacks him first. With them fighting they made a hole in the sealing. Everyone jump up. Speedy ran and slid under him while Superboy and Aqualad punch him. Making him trip over Kid Flash.

"You guys keep him busy," Scarlet turn to Robin and pass some disk. "Robin"

"Right," he said. "KF over here"

* * *

Scarlet ran to each poll setting a disk on and turn in on. When she got to the last the monster was on the X mark and she press the button. Each disk lite up at the same time and the whole place came crashing down.

The whole place was down and it was a bunch of rubble. Superboy lifts up a rock and everyone but Scarlet stood up.

"We… did it…"

"Was there any other doubt," Robin says as he looks around. "Where Scarlet?"

Fire started to burn a piece of cement. Superboy went over and lift it up, and help her up.

"Uhm," she looks away from Superboy. "Thanks"

"See the moon," KF said. "And Superman don't we keep out promises or what"

Superman and all the other members of the Justice League came. Out of all of them Canary and Green Arrow looked pissed.

"Robin," Scarlet said. "If I come up missing you can have my equipment." Canary went up to her.

"Start talking"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

Everyone was in their own group but the five of us; separated from the adults who were talking with themselves. Superman said a few words to Superboy before leaving.

"Cadmus will be investigate all 52 levels," Batman said to them. "But let's make one thing clear"

"You should have called"

"We are not happy," Batman said. "You hacked Justice League system disobey orders and endanger lives. You will not be doing this again.

"Actually, I don't see us doing anything wrong," Scarlet said. "Today we work together as a team, it was fun."

"Scarlet!"

"No we did good tonight, work that the each of us have been training for… what you train us for"

"If this about the treatment at the hall the four of you"

"Five of us," Kid Flash corrected him.

"Were ready to use what you taught us," Robin said. "Or why teach us at all."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way"

* * *

At Mount Justice, the five of them stood in the cave that was now theirs to use.

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool… wait six?" they turn around.

"This is Martianman Manhunter niece, she'll be a part of your group"

"Hi," she said.

"Liking this gig more every minute," KF said.

"And what does that mean?" Scarlet said.

"Uhm… well…" Scarlet looks over at Canary.

"Can I go now?" Canary nodded her head and Scarlet teleported to a different location. Once on the other side she change her clothes into a simple pair of jeans and a red tank top.

AN: okay the next chapter is going to be a scene of my own so I hope you like it please review, comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 6:**

Anastasia walks down the streets of Star City. The neighborhood was bad; there was barely anyone on the streets. Anastasia gets to this broken down house. Opening the gate and walking to the front door and opening it without knocking. She travels down the hall until she got to the last door. Opening it she headed down the dark stair way. When she went down enough light shown the entire room.

Roy was off to the side hitting a punching bag. She stood at the step just watching him as he threw each punch.

"How long are you going to stand there?"

"Oh, you notice?"

"I knew it was you," Roy said without giving her much of a glance.

"That's mean I could of brought Uncle with me," Roy turn around and saw Anastasia waving at him.

"Not funny"

"Roy are you serious…" she said. "We got our own cave and we'll be given our own mission, League Mission."

"No"

"Roy," she said. "Then how about I join you?"

"No"

"You know that's not a solid answer give me a reason"

"No"

"Kiss me"

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"You're not paying any attention to me are you?"

"No"

"If you say no that means you're a pretty princess"

"No"

Then all of a sudden Roy notices that is punching bag was empty. He looks at the ground and saw that all of its sand was on the floor. The bag itself had an irregular rip at the bottom. He looks towards his left and has a knife stuck into the wall.

"Hey, Anastasia…" he turns towards the steps and she wasn't stand there no more; she wasn't even in the room. "Damn it she pissed."

* * *

Anastasia need something or someone to hit and fast. She was used to Oliver and Dinah saying no to her but she didn't want to hear it from Roy, and he even ignore her.

_Damn it, I don't care anymore go rot in a hole for all I care. I tired of being sweet to you._

Just as she was turn the corner she seen a black car as it slowly came to a stop right next to her. The window roll down and it was Oliver.

"How is he?"

"He might just need time but I don't think that he'll come around anytime soon," she said. _And I don't care at the moment._ "But anyways I need a ride to the Office I'm supposed to make a speech soon and I'm not even dress yet."

"Yeah hop in"

* * *

Anastasia walked into an office and headed towards the walk in closet. Minutes later a woman came into the room with a whole bunch of papers. Anastasia came out with two different types of suit.

"Miss SanClair the press conference is going to start"

"Don't worry, Christina," she said. "It won't start without me, now on more pressing matter the pin suit or the pants suit"

"Pants suit," Anastasia went back into the closet and came back out wearing a black pant suit with her hair off to the side. When she comes out she looks outside the window.

"How many reporters are here?"

"There is at least one from every city"

"One from every city huh?"

"We shouldn't let them wait any longer," Anastasia started to walk down the of the office. Most of the worker stops what they were doing to look at her, Anastasia is use to this. It's only been three months since she took over the company. Some of the workers are confuse and worry that an eighteen year old taking charge of the company.

Anastasia gets out side to the front of the office, many photographers started to take some pictures. After looking at each of them in the eyes was went she started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming here today, most of you have been wondering if it was a right decision for my uncle to let me take over my company," she said. "Truthfully speaking I've been waiting for this for years. Two years ago my parents were murder and I was lucky to survive. My father always said that if business is natural to you, you will success; but what is success without family. One this day two years ago my parents were taken away from me. And it's on this day that for all those children without parents that I'm starting a scholarship also I will be continue my mother's projects and will rebuild and build orphanage all over the world. "

"Question do you think that necessary to open many orphanage?"

"It will not be many orphanages; but it will mostly rebuilding all the Orphanages that are already here, there only going to be a few orphanage for those who reach the maximum limit within their housing."

"Question is the scholarship for is that only limit to the kids that are still in an Orphanages"

"No my mother wish was to help those who are and were in an orphanage"

"Do you think it's a smart idea to smart idea to put your time in this project just after three months off being in charge of you company?"

"If your worry that I'll drive my company in the ground you have no need to worry I have full support of all my business partners," she said. "Now speaking of business partners I have a party to get ready for thank you"

A car pulled up behind the crowd of journalist and paparazzi. She go inside the car and headed toward the SanClair manor. It's been two years, since she step foot in this house now she'll have many people on the inside enjoying food, drinks and conversation. Many of her business partners will come to get in touch with her.

As she pulls up the drive way all of help was waiting to greet her. James waits at the bottom steps for her.

"Miss Anna"

"James," Anastasia hugs him. "It's been forever"

"Too long but well worth the wait"

"Yes, it was," she said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, all is left is the cooking and the guest to come," they walk inside the manor and it was in different types of decoration. "Beautiful," she said no more than a whisper. "James I'll be lying down for a while so please come get me a little after the guest start to arrive."

"Of course," walking up the stairs and down the hall Anastasia remembers the path way to her that room like it was yesterday. Things that she could have done to prevent it, things that she could have done to stop that made man and him… surprisingly when she got to the door it was lock. Not knowing why and not going to let it stop her she look both ways in the hall before giving the door a hard thrust of her shoulders before it opens.

_The room was spotless from top to bottom just like the day before mom went and had her shopping trips to the mall. Then it hit me harder than it ever did before that I was alone and lonely. Lonelier than any one out here, because I knew the feeling of having a family be taken away from you. I didn't want the warmth of the bed because it will try to tell me that it isn't real. I didn't want the warm of others they will try to tell me that everything will get better in time. I wanted the truth that this world is a cold place and as cold as my heart is at this moment, so I laid on the ground. And welcome the nightmares of my past._

**AN: thank you for reading please review so I know that you guys are reading it even if its good or bad. Next chapter will be exactly what happen on that night two years ago I cant wait to see how it turns out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the young justice characters. The only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 7**

The night was still young. About two years ago the SanClair family went and just went came home from a night out. Just as they were going to spend more time with each other. James came to Anastasia's father and whisper in his ear. He nodded to her mother before leaving the room.

"Come Anastasia lets go to your room," they go upstairs to Anastasia room. They sat down in front of the mirror. Anastasia went and let her mother brush her hair. "Go and change into your pajamas after this and go to bed," she said.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir a la cama?" she asks._Do I have to go to bed now?_

"sí, tu padre está esperando adivinar yes,"_ your father is expecting guess_

"pero ¿por qué tengo que dormir no soy cansado," _but why do i have to to sleep im not tired_

"si duermes ahora voy a ir a buscar los zapatos de plata que usted quería," _if you sleep now I'll go and get those silver shoes that you wanted_

"_el__uno con__los talones__correctas," the one with the heels right_

"_sí__, por supuesto",_ _yes of course_

"_bien__la__noche__buena,"_ _okay then good night_

"_Buenas noches__te quiero,"_ _Good night I love you_

"_también te amo__mamá," __love you too momma_

Just as her mother left the room, Anastasia got out of her bed and walk into her dresser and pulled out a flash drive. Slowly she went and exits her room and walk towards her father's office. As she walks in no one was around she go inside the room and head straight for the computer and puts her flash drive into it while it download she heard the sound of someone falling. She sees her father's bow and arrow on the wall and grabs it before leaving the room. Without making a sound she headed towards her parents' bedroom it was a little quite she was about to turn and head back to the office when she notice that the door was slightly open and saw the color red on the floor. Then she heard her father's voice.

_Her mind scream to hurry and rush into the room but she didn't move._

"You won't get away with…" then silence she couldn't hear him anymore.

_Her mind said to not got into the room but her body didn't listen._

She reaches for the door and slowly opens it making no sound. And see a man at the window while her parents lay on the ground, in a puddle of their own blood. The man hadn't notice that she enter the room as she raise the bow and arrow and shot at the middle of his back aiming for his heart. As it pierces his body he turns around and look at her. He raise his gun with a shaky hand and aim for her, when he pulled to trigger he didn't shoot her in the head as he did her parents but graze her in the arm, before falling on the ground.

In the distance she can here footstep. It will soon be over with. As she looks at her mother and father their eyes open and the stare at her.

"Anastasia…. Anastasia… Anastasia wake up…. Wake up… wake up!"

* * *

Slowly Anastasia woke up in Roy's arm, she notice that the walls around her were closing in and the she was drench. She leans her head back and was meet with water.

"I feel as this had happen before," she said.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah…" just realizing that Roy held her in his arms she tried to move but he held her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"That hurts you don't want me here"

"You're too busy with your punching bag," she said.

"Well, I don't really have a punching bag thanks to someone"

"Let me go Roy," Slowly he let go and she went and left the shower stall and went into the bedroom. Roy follows her and handed her a towel.

"Here," she took it and started to dry her hair.

"Hey," Anastasia didn't say a word to him. "Come one Anastasia I'm sorry that I wasn't listening earlier, I'm sorry that I ignore you so say something"

"I wonder if I should wear mother's dress," she said as she walks to the door but before she could even reach it Roy grabs her arm and pins her to the wall.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I hear you"

"Come and Anastasia, I don't like you like this," he said.

"Then come to the cave," she said. "Just come with me and at least think about joining"

"Sure as long as you start talking to me"

"Great you'll love it," she smiles at him. "Now let go and get out so I can get ready for the party"

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the ballroom chatting and having conversation with one another. All of the sudden everyone was quiet and look at the main entrance. Where Anastasia stood, she wore a long silk red dress that show off her back and her hair to the side so they can have a good view. Roy walk towards her and started to extort her around the room. One by one she welcomes her guess then she had a short conversation with them. Music started to play and Roy led her onto the dance floor.

"Thanks," she said.

"Welcome," he said. "I don't understand why you have these types of parties if you can't stand talking to these people," they started to dance to the music.

"It's not whether if I don't like it or not, it's more of keep appearances and even Bruce Wayne doesn't like these types of events," she said.

"I haven't seen him yet," he said.

"As I said he doesn't like it"

"Who doesn't like parties?" They stop to only see Bruce himself standing next to them. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she went and grabs Bruce's hand and the both of them started to dance. "Nice to see you here, Bruce"

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. Anastasia started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I still can't see you as the knight in black," she saw in barely a whisper.

"Let's not talk about that here"

"Sorry, sorry," she said. The music slowly comes to and end and he kiss her hand before walking away to another woman to dance then someone tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see Lex Luthor.

"Lex, what a surprise?"

"Of course, my dear, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said. "I was working with your parents before they pass"

"Yes, you were working with my company," she said. "But everyone here has been taking care of my company and now I will take care of it myself without the help of others. With the occasional help from Ollie, but please enjoy you time while you here I wish I can stay and talk but I must mingle with my others guess," soon she walks away from and went straight to James. "How did he get in?"

"Sorry, he came as someone plus one," James said.

"Don't worry about it just keep a close eye on him," she said. "I don't want him wandering off throughout the house."

"Yes, miss"

* * *

The party was going on without any problem that was until Lex disappears. She leaves the main hall for the moment and up the stairs till she saw him at her father office door. Which she lock before anyone could get here, so he was trying to open it.

"Lex, what are you doing?" he jump at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, dear Anastasia I was just wondering if you father has any of the files that are left was from when we work together," he said.

"Oh, those files have been burn"

"Burn?"

"Yes, I burn them since they were not to any use to My Company but let's not talk about business here. Please, its best if we return to the ball room your escort my wonder where you disappear to," she notice that Lex was getting irritated and walk off without saying a word to her. When he was out of sight she look at the door. "He wouldn't be able to open the door anyways not with just a key"

* * *

The party was a success and Anastasia said good bye to all of her guest as soon as the last one left she went to her room and fell on her bed.

"Tired already," she turns around to see Roy at the door way laughing.

"It's not funny I hate those types of thing and you know it," He started to walk towards her.

"Yeah, I know I know," he sat on the bed. "Hey do you know why I started out on my own?"

"I was just thinking you were throwing a hissy fit," she laughs.

"I'm serious"

"You wanted to be seen as an equal and not just as a kid"

"Yeah, so when we were going to go to the Watch tower, that's all I thought, they saw me as was a kid. So I have to be on my own so they can see I'm not a kid, nor am I a sidekick, I'm just like them… I'm a hero…"

"I understand Roy that doesn't mean I'm going to like it," she said. "And it doesn't mean that I can't try to change your mind."

"Nothing you say or show me can change my mind," Anastasia sat up and look at him in the eye. Then tears started to form. He places his hand on her cheek. "Anastasia please don't cry"

"I'm not crying!"

"Really, I see differently," she grabs a pillow and started to hit him with it.

"Hey Anastasia"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," just as she was going to hit him again he pushes her down on the bed and is now over her. Tears started to fall; Roy started to wipe away the tears. Then he notices Anastasia was under him. He hesitated for a moment but slowly goes in for a kiss.

It was a soft brush of their lips. The both of them stare at each other, and bought their lips together once again, but this time it was more passionate.

Anastasia didn't know that this was going to happen. She doesn't even know that this was real. She didn't know when she started to like Roy. Maybe it was the first time she met him with Uncle Ollie. But at this moment she doesn't want it to end.

**AN: HEY THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT CANT WAIT FOR MORE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WITH ARTEMIS SHOWING UP HOPEFULLY THAT DOESN'T MESS UP THE RELATIONSHIP THAT THEY HAVE FOR ONE ANOTHER. LOL CANT WAIT ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 8**

It was warm when she woke up, but it was her body heat that was warm. Strong arms wrap around her waist and shoulders. She looks up to see Roy sleeping; blush starts to form on her face, remembering everything that happened last night.

_The kisses that they shared together… the feeling of his touch on her skin… the way that he played with her body… the moment that they became one…_

She knew that she needed to calm down. Slowly she moves his arms and soon was out of his warmth, but that didn't last long. Roy went and pulls her arm and was back in his arms. She looks up at him to see that he was awake.

"Roy," he just smile, "you were awake"

"Of course," he kisses her forehead. "It's not every day that I get to see you sleeping face." Anastasia started to blush even more. "Plus I have my own personal heater"

"Hey!" she starts to push him away but Roy hold her even tightly.

"Let's just stay like this for a while," he said he went and kisses her eyes once again. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine I was thinking about taking a shower," she said.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit," he said as he buries his face in her hair; just as she was about to let herself become comfortable in his warmth, her communicator when off. Sighing he let go and grab it for her.

"Hello," she said.

"I'm heading my way to the mount," Canary said. "I want you there in time for training"

"Of course on my way," she hung up the phone.

"Mission?"

"Training," she got out of bed and started to put on her Scarlet outfit on.

"Well forgive me if I don't envy you," he said as he watches her dress.

"Ha ha ha; very funny but you're still going to be coming to the cave," she said.

"Now, I have somewhere I need to be"

"Oh really," she went over to him and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "And what would that be?"

"Its top secret," he said kissing her back.

"It's so much of the secret that you can't tell me," she starts to lower the trail of her kisses.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry," this time she sighs.

"Yeah I get it," she said. "Well you better come visit soon otherwise I'll look for another dancing partner I think I might like Mr. Wayne he's a good dancer."

"Anastasia…"

"Kay bye," she left him in the room by himself.

* * *

By the time she got in the cave she went and saw Superboy getting thrown by Canary for the first time.

"Am I late?" she said at the others look at her; she could tell that Robin was trying to hold in his laughter but couldn't. "What did I miss?" then again the Superboy was about to quit but Batman came on the screen for another mission. Soon each of them where on each other way to they meet up point for the mission.

Sadly, Scarlet was stuck with Mr. Angry Pants. She could deal with Robin disappearing acts but at least he has a descent conversation with her.

All of a sudden robot monkeys came and attack the truck. She could hear in her communicator.

"Scarlet, Robin, Superboy are shipment is being attack," Aqualad said.

"Yeah kind of figure that"

"I hate monkeys," Superboy said. Again for the third time Scarlet sigh again about everything that happening.

"Robot monkeys don't you think," she said.

"Totally," Robin said. The truck started to swerve around.

"Switch into battle mode," Robin said.

"No need," Superboy said as he jumps off his bike that makes his bike hits hers and robin.

"Hey a little warning would be nice," she said as she went and jumps off the bike and flew a bit away until she landed a few feet away and started to shoot fire arrows at the monkeys. Then the monkeys went and grab Superboy dropping him a few feet away. It was just her and Robin dealing with the monkeys but themselves. Just as thing were looking good. Superboy jump back on the truck, but then the monkey went and blew up the tires and Robin dealt with the drive; but Anastasia fell off the back of the truck to the side of the road; lucky for her it was in some bushes.

Just as she was getting up she saw Superboy taking off following the monkeys.

"Superboy!" she looks back at Robin then at Superboy. "Sorry, I'll…"

"Just go," Robin said as Scarlet took off flying after him.

"Robin our package was taken, what about…"

"Already gone so is Superboy," he said. "I have Scarlet following behind"

"Scarlet your position," Aqualad said.

"I'm close behind Superboy and the package just northwest of Robin location," she said. "Both targets are in sight"

"Northwest? That head towards Gotham," Robin said.

"Me and Megan won't make it in time," Aqualad said. "We're sending Kid Flash ahead."

* * *

Scarlet just seen Superboy enter on of the train carts when she saw smoke coming out from its entrance she hurries down and sees that the robot was put back together and Superboy was getting up from being hit. She went and was about to attack but she was hit by Captain Marvel powers and landed a bit away from Scarlet.

"I didn't ask for your help"

"Who said I was helping you?"

"Access Black Canary," the Robot said.

Anastasia stood her ground while Superboy was thrown out the train. Once he was done she went and was about to hit him.

"Access MartianMan ManHunter," he went and turns invisible so she hit through him, and hit the Doc instead.

"Who said I was aim for the robot?" she said.

"Access Superman," he went and grabs her and threw her at Superboy who was just getting up.

"Get off of me," he said. The robot grabs the both of them and threw them far into the air as he still had access to Superman powers; they both landed in a school.

* * *

They were fighting off the robot one by one until they were each knock out into the gym.

"What's it really necessary to provoke him like that?" she said she looks up and saw the doctor.

"I usual don't come to this type of thing but I couldn't miss this," he said. "And I needed you to hurt for hurting me."

"You talk about me," Superboy said.

"Come on it was just a little punch and I was holding back," she said as she dodged the android next attack. Superboy and the Android went head to head. The android again was using Superman powers. Scarlet when in to double team but the android grabs her wrist and starts squeezing it.

"Let her Go!" Superboy yelled as he was just when the Android was about to hit Superboy; Kid flash went and grabs him while Robin throws a batarang at him.

"Access Martianman Manhunter," he turns invisible and Scarlet fell on her butt. "Access Red Tornado," he starts using Red Tornado power and for a moment Scarlet couldn't breathe because she was inside of the tornado part of him. Then he went to the boys and attacks them. Just as Kid Flash was getting up the Android went to him. "Access Captain Atom," he said as he went and blast at KF; but Kid Flash was able to out run the hit. "Access Black Canary," this time he scream a sonic screech which knock Kid Flash off of his feet. "Superman," the Android went and grabs Superboy hand and punches him. Then he expands his arms as he tries hit Robin as he makes his way to Scarlet.

"Hey Scar are you okay," he asks.

"I'm fine, my bracelets are a little damage but I'm overheating a little bit," she said.

All of a sudden a green arrow landed right next to the both of them. We both look at it a little shock. Then the Android was getting ready to use its layer beams, but Kid Flash was coming out to help them; Scarlet move out of the way letting Kid Flash only help out Robin. Scarlet went and extend her hands and was able to absorb the heat into her palms then once he stop she smile, then shot it back at him making him fall back a while.

"Well, that was a surprise I haven't seen a Justice League member do something like that," he said all she did was smile while glaring at him. "But what's the point for the rest of you; you're just copycats of the original."

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy said. "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Superboy went to attack Ivo.

"Great he's gone ballistic again," Kid Flash said.

"Maybe not," Robin said.

"Protect your master priority alpha," Ivo said.

"Who wants to play keep away," Robin said. Scarlet went and threw Ivo toward Kid Flash.

"I do," Kid Flash said but trip because of the floor coming up. Robin then when and threw a batarang making the robot turn invisible. Then Superboy went and punches him in the face letting the robot change back into his solid form around his fist. The robot head exploded and Robin hurry up to dismantle it. Aqualad and Megan soon came into the Gym seeing what was left of the robot. But soon notice that Ivo disappeared.

* * *

Back at the cave, they stood in front of the members of the league.

"The amazo robot it dismantle and in pieces; safely being analyzed at the two separate star labs. But Ivo escape and since he originate the robot he is more dangerous than the robot itself," Aqualad said.

"Capturing Ivo would be league priority," Canary said.

"But you do understand that you mission had encounter other complication," MartianMan ManHunter said.

We all look at each other.

"Complication comes with the job," Batman said. "You ability to handle them has impress the league"

"The whole League," Superboy asks.

"Given time yes," he said. "Krytonian as it may, has very hard head," a little smile went on Superboy face. "Of course there is no shame in asking for help, that's why the league exists; because there are some problems that we can handle alone."

"Please if we needed help, we never get the chance to ask," Robin said as he pulls out the arrow that almost it her. "Look familiar; you were following us, babysitting, you don't trust us."

"We weren't following you," Batman said as he went handed the arrow the Green Arrow. Green Arrow went and compares his arrow to the one that was given to him by Robin.

"And that's not your arrow," he said. "But that means…"

"Roy," Scarlet said.

"Speedy," Kid Flash said.

"He's got our back," Aqualad said. Kid Flash went and took the arrow from Green Arrow.

"Souvenir," he said.

Canary came and walks over to Scarlet.

"Let me see," she said.

"See what?" Canary went and grabs her wrists and she started to flinch a little bit.

"I knew it," she said.

"It's nothing really," she said. "Just a little bruise"

"There sprain come lets wrap them up," Canary started to drag her to the infirmary.

"Okay, okay I'm coming just stop pulling on my arm alright," she said. Soon after Green Arrow had a talk with her and Canary wraps her wrists her went back to the others.

"Hey are you okay?" Robin asks. "You should have told me that it was serious"

"I didn't think that it was serious," she said. "There just over reacting"

Anastasia rubs her wrist once more as she starts to think about the arrow that almost hit them.

"_Roy said that he had something to do today was it really just to keep an eye on me during this mission or was it something else," she thought._

**AN: THANKS FOR READING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE AN REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OF THEM MEETING ARTEMIS I CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW ALL OF THIS TURNS OUT THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOY ^_^**


End file.
